


Say Please

by Aurumite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kjelle eyed her girlfriend. “You’re always doing this, Severa. Would it kill you to be nice?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt requesting the "Taming of the Tsundere." (From MONTHS ago. How did I forget to post it?)

 "Give me a kiss."

"You could say ‘please.’"

"Yeah, but you’ll just give it to me, so why would I?"

Kjelle eyed her girlfriend. “You’re always doing this, Severa. Would it kill you to be nice?”

Granted, Kjelle understood. With everything they’d been through, it made perfect sense to her that the once-sweet Severa would snap and shout and push everyone away before she got hurt again. But one day the war would end, and she would have to heal, and this would have to stop. And if Kjelle was the one to start that movement, so be it. She was strong. Very good at moving things.

"Come on, Kjelle. Don’t make me wait."

"No," she said calmly, and fell back in the grass of the hill they were sitting on. "I don’t think I’ll do anything you say until you can treat me nicely."

"Of all the stupid—!"

"You’re pushing this kiss into tomorrow morning."

"This is so dumb!"

"Tomorrow night."

"Ooh!" Severa clenched her fists and glared, but the look eventually softened. "Fine. Please?"

"Please what?"

"Gods, you bitch!"

Severa fell back in the grass too, and Kjelle tried not to smirk.

"Now it’ll be the day after tomorrow."

"Uhg!" Severa kicked her heels once against the ground. "Fine. Fine. You’re not a bitch. I’ll be nicer."

"Why?" Kjelle asked as she got up on an elbow. Severa looked away.

"Because I want kisses. And you deserve it and stuff. I guess."

"That’s better," she said, and pulled the other girl close enough for their lips to finally meet.


End file.
